Mi angelical Yolei
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Una pequeña historia en la que mi mente perversa convierte a Ken Ichijouji en un tonto enamorado y celoso, que no es capaz de resolver sus problemas sin la ayuda de sus amigos.


¿Quién es ese ángel? Es preciosa, su sonrisa es como el sol de luminosa, sus ojos me guían como faros y su pelo violeta me protege del frío de la soledad.

- ¿Ken, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Davis al verme embobado por la belleza única de nuestra amiga. – Mira a la patosa de Yolei, casi se come el suelo.

- No todas las chicas son tan ágiles como Kari o Sora o Mimi – la defendí como hacía siempre que nos tocaba educación física.

En el resto de clases era solamente mía; me explico, desde que la conocí decidí cambiarme a su colegio pero aun estaba el pequeño detalle de que es un año más mayor que yo, por eso pedí que me adelantaran un curso, pero educación física la dábamos o con el curso de Mimi e Izzi o con el curso de Davis, T.K y Kari.

- Ichijouji – Me llamó el profesor. – Ve a enseñarle a Inoue como se lanza un penalti.

- Pero... – nos quejamos los dos muy sonrojados. – Ji, ji, ji – reímos nerviosamente.

- Bien - dije en la portería más alejada del resto de mis compañeros – Yolei primero has de saber... – solo con mirarla me olvidaba hasta de respirar, como para explicarle nada sobre fútbol.

- Yolei deja que el maestro te enseñe. – dijo Jake, aquel inglesito me estaba empezando a caer muy mal. – Ken, ¿No te importa, no? – preguntó quitándome el balón.

- claro – dije muy molesto, pero antes de quejarme Jake ya estaba ayudando a Yolei. – Maldito inglesito. Se cree guay por ser extranjero.

- esos celos – aplaudieron T.K y Davis que a pesar de no llevarse bien entre ellos se llevaban como uña y carne conmigo. – Ken celoso, se quedó como un oso amoroso, pero enfadado sí, muy cabreado. – quisieron hacer un pequeño rap, pero no se les daba muy bien.

- Callaos – les ordené furioso fulminando al inglesito con la mirada. – Mira como se deja meter los goles, patético. – dije mientras el profesor mandaba recoger e ir a los vestuarios.

Me duché, necesitaba despejarme, los celos eran algo nuevo para mí, tal vez debiera preguntarle a Tai, no que no tenía novia, mejor a Matt que salía con Sora o a la misma Sora debería preguntarle como conquistar a Yolei. Ya estaba vestido con los vaqueros caídos la camiseta ya no necesitaba la ancha sudadera porque estábamos en junio y no me había dado cuenta de todo el ritual de vestirme, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como conseguir que la alegre Yolei se fijara en alguien tan aburrido como yo.

- Ken – dijo la voz chillona de Yolei a mi espalda - ¿Por qué dejaste que ese sobón me ayudara? – preguntó enfadada.

- ¿Te ha intentado meter mano? – pregunté muy enfadado y ella me golpeó en el hombro, como solía hacer cuando quería distraerme.

- Es un pesado, además tú sabes más de fútbol – dijo alborotándome el pelo mientras evadía mi pregunta. – Yo quería que fueras tú el que me ayudara. – dijo mientras andábamos por los pasillos camino a casa, educación física era a ultima hora. - ¿Vienes ha estudiar a mi casa? Sobre las seis que antes tengo que hacer un turno en la tienda. – preguntó sacando un par de libros de una de sus mochilas.

- Mier... miércoles, la mochila. – me corregí, no es muy educado andar diciendo tacos delante de las señoritas. – Me la he olvidado en la clase.

- Pues vamos te acompaño – dijo muy feliz, Yolei siempre veía el lado positivo de todo y eso me encantaba. – Date prisa, no quiero dormir en el instituto porque me encierren en clase. – dijo tomándome de la mano y saliendo corriendo por las escaleras.

Llegamos a la clase y busqué la mochila por todas partes, pasado el rato Yolei la encontró. Caminábamos camino hacia su casa sin decir nada y eso era extraño en Yolei. Las calles parecían estar desiertas, pocas personas caminaban por ellas en esas horas y menos en junio casi terminando el curso.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano? – pregunté para romper el hielo.

- buscar novio en la playa – dijo guiñándome un ojo – aunque ya tengo la oferta de tu "apreciado" amigo Jake.

- ¿qué? – pregunté notablemente enfadado, sin poder ocultar mis celos.

- Ken tampoco es para tanto – dijo con una mirada traviesa – ni que fuera de tu propiedad. – dijo pegándome uno de sus golpes en el hombro. - ¿O soy algo tuyo? – preguntó con ojos de cordero degollado.

_Bip...Bip...Bip..._

- ¿Sí? – cogí el móvil dando gracias al que me llamara mentalmente. - ¿Diga? – volví a preguntar.

- Ken – dijo Davis fatigado desde el otro lado del teléfono. – Es la prima de T.K. – dijo muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa con la prima de T.K? – pregunté sin entender nada.

- Está aquí y es una francesa y además rubia, lo entiendes, rubia. – me gritó desde el otro lado del teléfono dejándome sordo. – Así que busca a otro para que te acompañe este verano a casa de tus abuelos y a los partidos de fútbol que se juegan allí de la liga de primaria.

- Pero Davis, ¿quién me querría acompañar? – pregunté a mi amigo que probablemente estuviera necesitando un babero.

- Pídeselo a Yolei, es tu oportunidad. – me respondió casi sin escucharme. – no la desaproveches.

- ¡Davis! ¡Daisuke Motomiya! – le grité enfadado. - ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes darme plantón! – le grité histérico.

- Tío es francesa, es rubia y podré fastidiar a T.K. – dijo intentando convencerme. – lo tiene todo y me gusta de verdad. Por favor, Ken, se un buen amigo, compréndeme y aprovecha con Yolei antes de que el ingles se te adelante. – Me colgó.

-¿Era Davis? – preguntó Yolei que había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo. - ¿Qué quería? – preguntó muy intrigada, porque debía haber escuchado su nombre.

- Yolei, ¿te apetece pasar el verano conmigo y mis abuelos? – le pedí muy sonrojado, pero ella estaba igual o más roja que yo.

- Yo... yo tengo que preguntárselo a mis padres. – me hundió, no quería, como iba a fijarse alguien como ella en alguien como yo, era imposible en todos los sentidos. – pero si no me dejan me da igual, quiero ir. – me iba a matar allí mismo hasta que escuché aquello.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres venir... conmigo? – dije sorprendidísimo y asintió divirtiéndose. - ¿Conmigo? – volví a preguntar.

- Para ser un genio pareces un poco tontito. – dijo muy roja y yo me sonrojé más. – Claro que contigo, Ken Ichijouji. – mi nombre sonaba mejor cuando lo decía ella. – Ken- me llamó pero creo que creí que estaba muerto y no tenía ganas de volver. – Ken – me volvió a llamar. - ¡Imbécil! – me gritó haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Bingo! – Grité y la besé - ¡Yujju! ¡Bien! – grité yéndome corriendo y dejándola plantada en mitad de la calle totalmente roja.

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero no hice nada solo me quedé mirando la pared de mi habitación en la cual había dos fotos colgadas, una la foto de mi hermano Osamu y la otra la de todo el grupo.

- La he besado – estaba alucinado – me ha dicho que me acompañaba y yo la he besado y después me he ido corriendo y gritando como un completo imbécil. Tengo que hablar con alguien... con... – miré la foto y valoré las opciones, la mejor opción y la que mejor conocía a Yolei era Mimi pero no tenía mucha confianza con ella, la segunda era Kari. Kari iba a ser mi mejor opción ella también conocía bien a Yolei y se lo contaban todo.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Tai adormilado al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Quién me ha despertado de la siesta? – gruñó enfadado.

- S...soy Ken – tartamudeé - ¿Está Kari en casa? – pregunté con miedo a que Tai me empezara a gritar.

- Hombre Ken, valla sorpresa. – dijo menos enfadado. – Ahora te paso a mi hermana. – se calló y oí. - ¡KARI! ¡Al teléfono! – Volvió a coger el teléfono - ¿Sabes porque estoy de mal humor? – me preguntó de pronto. – Porque esta hermanita mía se ha pegado toda la noche hablando con Yolei, Mimi y Sora por el ordenador y no me han dejado dormir.

- Anda trae y duerme gigante – le dijo Kari divertida. - ¿T.K? – preguntó al coger el teléfono.

- No, soy Ken. – Le respondí - ¿Has hablado con Yolei desde que llegaste a casa? – le pregunté esperando una afirmación.

- No. – Me desesperé - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me llamarías solo para saber si hablo con Yolei a todas horas o para escuchar a mi hermano quejarse por todo? – intenté decir algo pero entonces sonó el teléfono de Kari. – Ken te pongo en espera. – pero se equivocó o tal vez lo hiciera a propósito, la cuestión es que me metió en su conversación. - ¿Si?

- Me ha besado – gritó Yolei emocionada y me quitó un peso de encima – Ken me ha besado y ha gritado: ¡Bingo! – Se empezaron a reír y yo también pero sin que me oyeran – y después se ha ido corriendo.

- ¿eso es todo? – Preguntó Kari - ¿Por qué te besó? – volvió a interrogar.

-Estaba celoso – dijimos a la vez. - ¿Hay eco? – preguntó Yolei y yo me di un golpe en la frente por tonto.

- entonces le llamó Davis y le dijo algo de una rubia francesa y T.K. – Empezó a decir Yolei y Kari murmuró algo con tono celoso. – después empezó a gritar a Davis por decirle algo de mi y por ultimo colgó. Después le pregunté si era Davis y el me preguntó si quería irme todo el verano con él a casa de sus abuelos, yo le dije que sí y él no se lo creía entonces se quedó embobado le llamé imbécil y volvió en si gritó Bingo y me besó. Volvió a gritar y se fue. – oí algo como si la llamaran la atención. – Bueno adiós Kari que tengo que ir a hacer mi turno en la tienda.

- adiós Yolei – y Yolei colgó – eso era lo que me querías contar ¿Verdad?

- Sí – respondí otra vez con esa sensación extraña de felicidad. – y la rubia francesa es la prima de T.K. – aclaré con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. – Davis está súper pillado con ella así que te ha quitado a un peso de encima. – seguí sonriendo.

- eso no importa. – mintió Kari con tono risueño. – Pídele salir, no seas como Tai. – Tai debía estar dormido porque oí un ronquido. – Así es como suenan los hermanos mayores amargados. – me informó y Tai gritó algo desde el salón.

- No puedo pedirle salir. – afirmé acobardado. – Puedo jugar contra tú hermano y su equipo y empatar, puedo sacar de quicio a Davis con cinco palabras, puedo meter un gol de portería a portería, pero pedir salir a Yolei es una de las tres cosas que no puedo hacer. – Kari se reía.

- ¿Cuales son las otras dos? – preguntó intrigada. - ¿Y las cinco palabras que sacan a Davis de quicio? – preguntó volviendo a reírse a carcajadas.

- "Kari y T.K son novios" – ella se calló, parando de reír. – Y las otras dos cosas de mis imposibles… - ella siseaba nerviosa. – Ganar a Codi en un campeonato de Kendo y no ponerme de los nervios cuando T.K y Davis se alían en mi contra.

- Añade a esa lista: ponerme celoso cuando Jake se acerca a Yolei. – se vengó por lo de la frase. – Bueno, te dejo y no te quejes que yo escucho si quieres consejos e ideas locas pregúntale a otro. – Kari me colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Din-Don…Din-Don…Din-Don

Llamaron con insistencia a la puerta de casa, me levanté y fui a abrir, mis padres estaban trabajando hasta la hora siguiente. Alguien estaba nervioso al otro lado de la puerta.

- Ken Ichijouji – dijo Mimi arrastrando a Izzi detrás de ella hasta mi salón. - ¿Por qué has besado a Yolei? – Izzi se sentó en el sofá mientras Mimi se acercaba amenazante hacia mí. – Jake le ha pedido salir, eso es sagrado…

- Ella no ha dicho que sí. – le rebatí confirmando mis sospechas de que ella me odiaba. - ¿Cómo te ha convencido? – Izzi se encogió de hombros. – Eres un calzonazos. – Se rió de Izzi y este también se rió, mientras Mimi se enfadaba.

- Ella no le dijo que sí por tu culpa. – la ignoré porque Izzi me estaba hablando de su nuevo programa para desbloquear datos borrados por virus. – Ichijouji, mírame cuando te hablo. – me gritó fuera de si. – Has tenido cinco años para pedirle salir y justo tienes que besarla ahora.

- Mimi, cálmate. – le pidió Izzi enfadado. – Yo tampoco reaccioné hasta que Michael te pidió salir. – ella sonrió y se acercó a besarle.

- Vamos a llegar tarde a la sesión de cine. – le comentó Mimi a Izzi el cual la abrazaba. - ¿Vienes? Vamos a la sesión de las seis pero… - la hora a la que iban me recordó algo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Mimi me enseñó la hora, las seis menos cuarto y de mi casa a la de Yolei tardaba veinte minutos. – No voy a llegar a tiempo… tampoco sé si debería ir. – Mimi me miró enfadada como si no entendiera nada de lo que yo hacía. - ¿Pretendes que valla como si nada? – ella sonrió y asintió.

- Pídele salir antes de que le diga que sí a Jake. – me dijo Izzi dándome una palmada en la espalda. – Toma para el taxi. – me dio el dinero para el taxi y salió por la puerta con su novia. – Es más fácil de lo que piensas. – le informó desde el ascensor.

Cerré la puerta y me tumbé boca arriba sobre mi cama, deseé ser tan impulsivo como Davis solo por un ratito, deseé tener a alguien que me diera un empujoncito como hacia Matt con T.K e incluso pedí que Yolei apareciera me dijese que quería ser mi novia y ya… sonaba tan fácil.

Din-Don

- No hay nadie. – grité con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Pero volvieron a llamar. - ¡Que no estoy en casa! – volví a gritar y volvieron a llamar. - ¡¿Quién? – dije abriendo la puerta enfadado y me encontré a Yolei llorando en la puerta. – Yolei… - se me abrazó y cerré la puerta. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- te estuve esperando pero no viniste… - miré el reloj ya eran las seis y media. – Mi hermana me dijo que había alguien esperándome y creí que eras tú, pero era Jake, cuando le dije que no quería salir con él me preguntó porqué y le dije que te quería entonces se enfadó y dijo que te iba a matar. – lloraba y yo me enfadaba cada vez más con aquel estúpido niñato. – le di una bofetada y él me besó se rió y desde la puerta me dijo que no merecía la pena pegar a nadie por una gafotas estúpida como yo y que tú no me querrías nunca. – pegué un puñetazo en la mesa.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – pregunté intentando no sonar tan enfadado como estaba. - ¿Por qué aquí y no a decírselo a Kari o Mimi? – ella me abrazó fuerte y eso me calmó.

- necesitaba saber que no era verdad que tu no me querías. – dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, le quité las gafas y le sequé las lagrimas. - ¿Me quieres? – negué con la cabeza y ella intentó irse pero la abracé.

- No te quiero. – ella gimoteó e intentó soltase pero no podía soltarla. – Te amo y ese capullo no sabe lo que ha dejado escapar. – ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia mí. – Te amo, Yolei, desde que te vi por primera vez. – me besó y la correspondí. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, mi mejor amiga y venir conmigo todas las vacaciones? – pregunté sonriendo como un idiota y ella asintió.

- Ken – me llamó abrazándome. – Ken – me volvió a llamar pero yo estaba demasiado feliz como para entender que esas tres letras eran mi nombre. – Ken Ichijouji. – me exalté y la solté, mi madre y mi padre acababan de llegar y nos miraban sonrientes dese la puerta. – Hola, señor y señora Ichijouji. – mi madre se acercó y Yolei y yo nos pusimos colorados.

- Ya tardabas en pedirle salir hijo mío. – se quejó mi madre abrazando a Yolei como si fuese su hija. - ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? – Yolei se rió y yo me quedé atónito por la reacción de mis padres los cuales empezaron a hablar con Yolei.

- Ken ¿me devuelves mis gafas? – me pidió Yolei y yo me las guardé detrás de la espalda. – Ichijouji. – dijo con una mirada perversa y una gran sonrisa.

- Ven a cogerlas. – la reté y se lanzó a por mí mis padres se fueron a la cocina y ella se me abrazó buscando sus gafas. - ¿Te rindes? – negó con la cabeza y la volví a besar. – ¿Segura? – me consiguió quitar las gafas y se las puso. – Toma tu premio. – la besé otra vez y ella se me colgó del cuello.

- Tonto – me susurró y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Mi imbécil. – me susurró en el oído. – hasta mañana. – le supliqué con la mirada que se quedara pero negó con la cabeza. – Tengo que volver a mí casa y tú tienes que darle las gracias a mucha gente. – sonreí y salió del salón, la oí despedirse de mis padres y finalmente escuché como se cerraba la puerta tras ella.

- He de llamar a Davis, a T.K, a Matt, a Sora, darle las gracias a Mimi e Izzi y a Kari, chinchar a Tai. – miré el reloj eran las siete de la tarde y estaba aun algo idiotizado. – Mejor mañana, así podré darle las gracias a Jake por ser tan estúpido y después le partiré las piernas por besar a _mi novia._- sonaba tan natural, tan feliz y tan imbécil que no parecía yo. Lo había conseguido era por fin mi Yolei. Mi ángel.


End file.
